Large industrial storage tanks are a staple of many industries that store liquids in large quantities, including water, waste, chemicals, brine, and the like. While these tanks have traditionally been constructed of metal, newer tanks have switched to a fiberglass construction because they are lighter, corrosion-resistant, and less expensive. These fiberglass tanks are less effected by temperatures and can be made larger to handle higher storage requirements. In many cases, fiberglass tanks are more resistant to seismic activity and can sustain higher pressures than metal tanks. For these reasons, their use has become more common in many different industries.
Fiberglass tanks in many instances require that a port or pathway be cut into the side of the cylindrical tank to pump liquids into or out of the tank. Once a port is cut into the tank, an adapter is needed to couple the pumping equipment to the tank. The adapter may have a planar surface on one end to connect to a pump or conduit, and a saddle shaped configuration at the opposite end to conform with the outer wall of the tank. There are unique challenges to creating an adapter for a fiberglass tank that will resist leaking and bond with the fiberglass surface of the tank. The present invention is adapted to take on those challenges.